More Than Meets the Eye
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: Being moved up to the Raw roster wasn't as bad as they all made it seem. Of course, you can't get along with everybody at first.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I know, I'm breaking my own rule by starting another story. I couldn't help it though, I'm stuck on my other one, and know exactly what I'm doing with this one. This was one of the stories voted for in my profile, so I decided now was as good as time as any to start it. **

**This is for Becky, so the pairing is rather obvious. I intend this to be a rather long story, I'm hoping at least 20 chapters, that is, if Becky likes it. Therefore, Becky and Cody won't get together in this chapter, or the upcoming few. Sorry. **

**The summary is totally different then what it was in my profile. I decided I could write it better this way. So if you are waiting for Cody and Becky to be best friends in this, it isn't happening. **

**Summary- Being placed on the main roster wasn't as bad as they had first made it sound, but there was one person Cody didn't get along with, Becky. Can a series of different events change all that? Hell yeah it can. **

**Let me know what you think. I promise there will be more interactions in the next chapter. **

"Dad I'm telling you that if you bring him up and put him with Dusty, the other guys aren't going to take to him all that well." Shane advises his father.

"Cody won't stay with his dad for long, just long enough to do a short program with Randy." Vince explains.

"Their all going to give him a hard time about it. You know how they are."

"Shane, it's final. Cody will debut with his father at his side. If the others don't like it, well then that's there problem.

"Alright, but his first year here is going to be awful. Especially after Dusty goes back to writing for ECW." Shane tells his father.

"He'll adapt, they always do."

"Sure, if he stays long enough for that. We'll be lucky if he stays a month."

"The guys aren't that bad Shane, they'll make him feel like family after a few months."

"You said that about David too, and look what happened to him." Shane reminds him. They had plans to bring David Flair, son of the great Ric Flair up to the main roster, but it didn't work out as planned.

"This is not the same situation Shane. David felt like he had to much to live up too. It was to much pressure for him to handle at the time."

"What do you think is going to happen to Cody? He's going to feel like he is going to have to out perform Dusty, have more fans, win more championships."

"Shane! My decision is final. Your sister seems to agree with me on this, I don't see why you don't." Vince says, becoming annoyed with his oldest child. He has been in the wrestling business longer then Shane has been alive.

"No one ever said she was smart." Shane mumbles. This was a bad idea, he knew it. The guys on the Raw roster weren't going to accept Cody, he was sure of it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sit down, this won't take long." Vince says, addressing the entire Raw locker room. Against his better judgment, he told Shane he would talk to the wrestlers. He usually didn't do this when a rookie was coming up, but for some reason, Shane wanted him to do it for Cody.

"So I'm not sure if you heard yet or not, but we are bringing up Cody Rhodes, Dusty's boy, to the main roster." Vince says, while they all look at him with bored looks on their faces.

"At least act like your listening to me. Anyway, I don't want you giving this young man a hard time. We are going to put him with his father at first, to get him over with the fans and such. Make him feel welcome and what not. Everybody understand and agree?" About thirty heads began nodding yes, of course one had to speak up.

"Vince, you have nothing to worry about. I will personally make sure these assclowns are nice to him."

"Thank you Chris. That will be all now." They all begin to exit the room, all believing they just wasted ten minutes of their life.

"Has anyone ever seen Cody before?" Mickie asks, standing with the other girls.

"Beth and I were in OVW with him for awhile." Maria says.

"Is he cute?" Mickie asks, they were always curious when new talent came up.

"Oh yeah." Maria tells her, while someone grunts beside her.

"You all right Becky?"

"I am, but you obviously aren't. Thinking Cody is cute."

"What? He is. Have you ever seen him?" Beth asks her.

"A few times, and he is not that good looking. He seems shy as hell." Becky tells them.

"You think everyone is shy." Maria comments.

"Only because she spends her time with Ken and Randy, two of the loudest men in the company." Mickie says. Becky spent more time with those two causing havoc, then she did with the girls.

"Don't forget Adam." Jillian adds.

"No wonder you find Cody shy, your always around men who don't shut up." Maria says, smiling at her friend.

"Oh come on guys. I'm hardly around Randy anymore." Becky says, defending herself.

"That's because bars and clubs put in a new rule. Everyone must wear pants." Melina jokes.

"Anyway, I can't wait to see how the guys give Cody a hard time." Becky says. That was her favorite part, watching the guys break in the rookies.

"Who knows Becky, Cody might be the one for you." Maria says. Becky didn't date a lot. Most guys couldn't handle her sick sense of humor, or the fact that she spent a lot of her time with other guys. Working with muscled up wrestlers didn't help any.

"Sure, and pants might find their way into Randy's wardrobe." Becky says laughing.

"Hey, you never know." Maria tells her. Becky just shrugs her shoulders, knowing that will never happen. Hell would freeze over before she would date Cody. They met one time, about a year and a half ago, it didn't go so well. They were in place to have a storyline together, but long story short, it didn't happen.

"Come on, let's go get ready for tonight." Melina says. They had a little over an hour to get ready before Raw starts.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Cody, my father gave everyone a lecture about making you feel welcomed, and not giving you a hard time. They all agreed, but that means nothing. You'll be the butt of jokes, you won't be allowed to hang out with the others, and if and when they do, you'll be the one buying everything." Shane explains to the rookie.

"Shane is right Cody. These a hard bunch of guys to win over. But by the time the next rookie is moved up, you'll be one of them. Don't get discouraged by them, just ignore them. That's what I do." Vince tells him.

"On the good side of it all, the Divas will love you, and fawn all over you. All except Becky. She'll make fun of you right a long with the guys." Vince continues. Cody was scared. They made it seem like he was entering a War or something.

"I've met Becky a few times." Cody tells them, barely above a whisper.

"Good, good. So you know not to take anything she says personally then?" Shane asks. Becky had a thing for insulting the younger talent, even though she was really young herself.

"Of course not sir. I will do everything in my power to avoid her at all costs." Cody says, thinking of the first...and last, time they met each other.

"What else is there to tell you?, Oh yes, avoid Jericho, Hunter, and Shawn." Vince advises the young man.

"Jericho for your mental health, and Hunter and Shawn for your physical health. They'll have you as an alcoholic in a month." Shane adds.

"I didn't know Shawn drank."

"He doesn't. But he gets a kick out of the younger guys drinking. Usually, something embarrassing happens by the end of the night. If you don't want that to happen, avoid them." Shane tells him. He was taking every precaution with Cody that he could. The man was a good wrestler, and with the right moves, could make the company a lot of money, that is, if the others didn't drive him out of the company first.

"Also, the guys are very protective over the girls, so be careful with that. Especially with Becky, Ken and Randy will tear you apart if you do anything to her." Vince warns.

"Don't worry Mr. McMahon, I won't be going around her at all, ever." Cody tells them, dead set on avoiding Becky, who he liked to privately refer to as the devil.

"Alright then Mr. Rhodes. I think your all set. If there are any problems with the other guys, get in line, because you aren't the first one. All in all, I think this will be a very good experience for you." Vince says, standing up to shake his hand.

"Thank you Mr. McMahon, Shane." Cody says, shaking both of their hands.

"Stick around, and you'll go over wardrobe, character, script, and all that with the writers." Was the last thing Shane told him before leaving.

Cody sat back down, nervous as ever. Vince and Shane didn't make the other wrestlers around here seem to friendly. He hoped he fit in and wasn't an outcast. The good thing about all this was that his dad would be with him for awhile, but then he was on his own. He kept telling himself he should be okay, he knew who to watch out or and who to avoid. He would just keep to himself for awhile before getting to know the others. He heard they were moving Harry Smith up to Raw soon, so he would maybe have someone to hang out with. He didn't have to worry about Shawn and Hunter, because he didn't drink at all. He could handle jokes being thrown at him, he wasn't scared of that. He was scared of Becky. He wondered if she remembered their short encounter almost two years ago. God, he hoped not.


	2. Chapter 2: What's so great about him?

**A/N- Thank you for the reviews, Becky, I'm glad you like it. Any suggestions just PM me. **

**So this chapter really just shows the friendship between Randy/Ken/Becky. I even managed to throw in an interaction between Becky and Cody. Read and Review. **

"I don't see what's so great about him." Ken says to his two friends, taking a sip of his beer, taking his focus off the large group of superstars gathered around the bar.

"Tell me about it. My dad's Cowboy Bob and I didn't get treated this well my first week here." Randy adds, turning his head from the young rookie in disgust.

"Why aren't you over there hanging all over him Becks?" Ken asks.

"First off, I don't 'hang' on anyone, secondly, I don't like him." Becky says, setting them straight. Normally she would be with the other girls, but with them fawning all over _him _, she was stuck with dumb and dumber.

"Seriously, what is it about him? His hair? Looks? His age?" Randy asks, casting a glance to the young rookie. It was bad enough all the guys seemed to love him, but the divas too? How unfair. How was he supposed to occupy his time at night if their all with Cody?

"He isn't even that good looking, and did you see his match the other night? There isn't exceptional about his wrestling skills." Ken comments.

"Yeah, his moves are what? A headlock, dropkick, and DDT." Randy recalls.

"Sounds like a young Randy Orton with pants." Ken mumbles so only Becky could hear, which makes her laugh. Randy gives them a curious look before shrugging his shoulders.

"You made a pants joke, didn't you?" Randy asks dryly.

"What? No. We promised you we wouldn't do that." Becky tells him, patting his shoulder.

"When has your word ever meant anything?" Ken asks, earning himself a smack on the back of the head.

"Your the one who made the pants joke Ken, not me." Becky reminds him. The young rookie momentarily off their minds.

"Hey, I'm in pants now aren't I? So shut up." Randy retaliates. Was it his fault the scripts call for him to go out without any pants on? No. Just because he preferred it that way, was no reason to make fun of him.

" The three stooges sitting alone at a bar. Why am I not surprised?" A cheery Mickie James asks, approaching the three.

"There's three of us, so technically we aren't alone." Mickie just rolls her eyes, ignoring Randy.

"Come over and meet Cody, your guys will love him." Mickie urges, getting three faces of disgust in return.

"No thank you. We want to keep our distance from super boy wonder over there." Ken says.

"John's not here yet." Becky adds smugly.

"You guys are mean." Mickie tells them.

"We know." They all reply at once.

"Vince needs to separate you three. Anyway, just come over and say hi, then you can come back over here." Mickie urges.

"Fine." Ken says, slamming his beer down, followed by Randy. The sooner they got this over with, the sooner they did it, the better.

"Come on Becks, your coming too. If we have to suffer, so do you." Randy says, pulling her by her arm, against her will. Smiling, Mickie led them over to the large group of people. Everyone on the Raw roster was there, even Shawn Michaels, celebrating Cody's debut.

"Cody, here's three more people that want to meet you." Mickie says, tapping him on the shoulder. He turns around, a big smile on his face, that promptly disappeared when he saw who they were.

"Cody."

"Ken." He answers, shaking the mans hand.

"Cody."

"Randy." The same actions took place that did a second ago with Ken. He looked from Randy to Becky, who was shielding herself behind Randy. Realizing she wasn't going to say anything first, he took initiative.

"Hi Becky." Cody greets, as nice as possible. Becky just stands there and looks at him, only doing something when someone nudges her in the ribs.

"Hey Nimrod. Glad to see you were man enough to make it to the main roster. Surprised me, it really did." And with that, Becky turned around and walked away, Randy behind her. Ken must have decided to stay with the others.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So what are we doing tonight?" Becky asks, laying back on Ken's bed. It was a Saturday, and normally she would have went home, but there was a pay-per-view tomorrow.

"Well, we uh...we were kinda...you see, here's how it is..." Ken began, unsuccessfully.

"What Ken means is that...we were hoping ...that maybe you...well we wanted." Randy tried, and couldn't get much farther then Ken.

"Wearegoingoutwithcodytonight." Ken quickly mumbled.

"What?" Becky asks, not catching what he said. Why were they acting so strange?

"The others invited us out tonight, and we accepted." Randy explains.

"So..."

"So Cody will be there, and it's obvious you two don't get along." That much was easy to tell. Becky was never that mean to someone...well she was, just not to someone she didn't know.

"Since when have you and Cody been best friends?" She asks, just a few nights ago they were on the 'I Hate The New Rookie' bandwagon with her.

"He's not that bad Becks, you should come with us." Randy offers.

"Sure, and tomorrow, Kelly Kelly is going to learn how to wrestle"

"So is that a no?" Ken asks dumbly.

"No, that's a hell no. "

"We figured that." Ken says. It is quiet for a minute or two, no one having nothing to say.

"Ken you go, I'll stay here with Becky." Randy says, not willing to leave his best friend by herself.

"No. Your going Randy, and so are you Ken. I will survive one night alone." Becky tells him, refusing to ruin their night.

"And do what?"

"I don't know. Maybe catch up some chick flicks."

"Ha, yeah right." Ken says, thinking she was joking.

"I wasn't joking asshole."

"Since when do you watch _those _movies?" Ken asks, while Randy stands back and shakes his head. Does Ken make it his prerogative to make Becky mad once a day?

"Since you became friends with the rookie."

"But that was only yesterday."

"What a coincidence." Becky adds sarcastically.

"What is?"

"I didn't really think you were a natural blonde. Just go get ready or whatever. I'm crashing here until you two get back tonight." Becky tell them, making herself comfortable on Kens bed.

"Sure, anything you want babe." Randy comments.

"Call me babe again and I'm going to show you what your going to want." Becky warns.

"Damn, you need to get laid." Randy says, getting a death stare from Becky. About that time Ken comes out of the bathroom.

"Who need laid? I'm willing." He jokes.

"Becky."

"Ew." Ken says, his smirk leaving his face.

"What the hell do you mean Ew?" Becky asks, taking offense to his comment.

"Calm down, I didn't mean it like that. Your like my sister, so that would be like me sleeping with my sister, which would be incest." Ken explains.

"Ew." Becky agrees.

"Now that you two are done, we are leaving. We have our phones on Becky. So since your incapable to get along with Cody, call us if you need anything." Randy says, grabbing his jacket and leaving, Ken not far behind him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Incapable! I am not incapable of getting along with him. I'll show them all." It only took her two hours to let Randy's words eat at her, before she decided she was going to the bar with the rest of them. How was she supposed to know there was only going to be one person there when she arrived?


	3. Chapter 3: Is he or isn't he?

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews. This was a lot easier to write then I thought it would be. So I hope you like this chapter (especially you Becky), and let me know what you think. **

**This starts off with John and Ken at the bar, and Becky's part will follow that. Hope it isn't too confusing for everyone. **

"Well would you look at that. Ken and Randy, with Becky no where in sight." Jeff jokes, his two friends sitting at a table with him, and everyone else.

"Who knew it was possible?" Hunter adds.

"She decided to stay at the hotel. No big deal." Randy says, taking his eyes off the pretty waitress as she walked away.

"Is she sick?" Melina asks, concerned for her friend.

"No, she hates Cody." Ken tells them, as if it is no big deal.

"I didn't know Becky was such a bitch. She needs to lighten up." Eddie (Umaga) says. No one said anything as Randy stood up, looking pissed.

"She is not a bitch, and she doesn't hate Cody. She wanted to stay at the hotel tonight. Is that such a crime? Lay the hell off her man." Randy explodes. Eddie just shakes his head, saying nothing more. Randy would risk getting suspended if he opened his mouth about Becky again, and Eddie knew it.

"Alright, calm down boys. I want someone to dance with me." Mickie says, scanning the men in front of her, her eyes falling on Jeff.

"No." He immediately says, noticing her looking at him.

"Yes is more like it." She grabbed his arm, and in less than a minute, had him on the dance floor. The others joined them in the following half hour, eventually leaving just Randy and Cody.

"So, what is the real reason she isn't here?" Cody asks curiously.

"Like I said, she wanted to stay at the hotel tonight."

"You can tell me the truth. I'm not going to go run off and tell people." Cody tells him. He himself would have loved to stay at the hotel tonight too, but he was forced by the others to come out.

"You really want the truth?" Randy asks, taking a swig of beer.

"Yeah."

"She isn't to fond of you man. I don't know what you did to her, but it sure seemed to piss her off." Randy tells him with a slight laugh.

"I met her once about two years ago. We were both in OVW. I have no idea what I did to her, but one day she just went off on me." Cody tells Randy, remembering that day as if it just happened. He was never so scared in his life.

"People sometimes take her the wrong way. They judge her to soon, and it makes me angry." Randy says. Becky was a lot different around others then what she was around Ken and him, or especially just him.

"I didn't judge her though, I don't think I said anything to her." Cody defends himself, not wanting to be on the receiving end of a lashing from Randy.

"She thinks she has these unbreakable wall inside her, one blow though and it will crumble. She tries to hide it, but she lets things get to her, then acts like she doesn't care." Randy says. It was as if he was just talking to himself, completely ignoring what Cody was saying.

"Is that why you protect her like you do?" Cody asks.

"Yeah, so does Ken."

"Ken didn't almost take down Eddie though." Cody points out.

"What's your point kid?" Randy asks, not liking where this was going.

"Nothing, I was just saying." Cody turned his head away from Randy's gaze, noticing most of the others had already left. The only remaining was John, who was trying to pick up a fellow customer.

"Saying what exactly?"

"Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Cody says, ignoring Randy's last question.

"I guess. What?"

"Are you in love with her?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two in the morning, and everyone already left? She couldn't believe this, she took a cab down, expecting to meet up with Ken and Randy. Speaking of which, if there weren't here, where were they? Dumb idiots. Becky stood in the club, seeing nothing but local drunks there. She was officially shit out of luck. The cab she took was the last one running tonight. How the hell was she supposed to get back to the hotel? It was six miles away, and she would be damned if she was walking. She turned around to go back outside to see if there was by chance any stray cabs wandering around, when she smacked into a hard chest.

"Hey asshole, watch where your standing. You don't just stand behind a girl like that. What are you? Some kind of stalker? Rapist? How about serial killer? Well find someone else, because I'm not going to be much fun for you tonight. Kindly step aside and let me leave now." Becky rants.

"Sorry Becky." So that caused her hear to snap up and see who she bumped into. Ew, it was _him. _

"I should have known." She says, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, well I'm sure I'll be seeing you around sometime." Cody says politely.

"Yeah, lets hope not."

"Oh, okay. Well I got to go. Bye." He says, backing up slowly, refusing to turn around.

"See ya nimrod." As soon as he was out the door, Becky soon followed, to begin her six mile journey. It would help if she had her cell phone with her, but did she? Of course not. She didn't get very far, before a black SVU slowed down in front of her.

"Do uh...do you maybe want a ride somewhere?" Ugh, Cody again. How mean did she have to be until he left her alone?

"No."

"It's a long walk."

"So?"

"You can get back in five minutes instead of two hours."

"Maybe I like to walk."

"You look tired."

"I DO NOT WANT A RIDE FROM YOU. I WOULD RATHER WALK TEN MILES THAN SIT WITH YOU IN THAT CAR FOR FIVE MINUTES. NOT LEAVE." As soon as the shock of her yelling at him for no reason was wiped off his face, he slowly rolled his window up and sped up, away from her.

"Thank god." Becky mumbles to herself. She was almost upset with herself for not excepting a ride from Cody. Almost. She got less than a mile up the road when another car stopped near her.

"You look like you need a ride." She was about to let him have a piece of her mind when she realized who it was.

"Randy, how did you know I was here?" She asks, walking over to his truck.

"Get in and I might explain." He says, offering her a smile. She returned it, then got in the passengers side.

"So how did you know?"

"I got a call." He says, offering her nothing else.

"From...?" She presses.

"Fine. Cody. You know, for some reason, as mean and hateful as you are to him, he seems to have taking a liking to you."

"Randy, just take me back to the hotel."

"Fine, I'll drop it. So Ken found some woman for the night, and his beds empty. You want it?"

"Don't I always?"

"Yeah, I already moved your stuff."

"Good. One less thing I have to do."

"Whatever happened to saying thank you?" Randy asks jokingly.

"It died out with your pants."

"Bitch."

**A/N- So could Randy be falling for Becky, or is Cody's mind in overdrive? Could that cause a strain in Cody and Randy's friendship? Or Randy and Becky's. Hell, even I don't know yet. **


	4. Chapter 4: Two drunks can get along

**A/N- First off, I want to say I am sorry for the long wait, I have been busy. But yesterday was my last day of school, so updates will be coming much quicker now. I am really sorry for how long this took Becky. So I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think. **

"Tell me again why I have to wrestle Kelly Kelly?" Becky whines, sitting in Randy's locker room, along with Ken.

"Besides the fact it's an inter brand match you mean?" Ken asks, flipping through the latest WWE magazine counting how many times his face is in it.

"Yes, please tell me."

"C'mon Becks. You should feel honored. Your the only one who they think can make her look good in the ring." Randy tells her, knowing how much she isn't looking forward to this match.

"Even I'm not that talented." She mumbles, making Ken laugh.

"She isn't that bad." Randy defends.

"Her and Cody should form a tag team, or even date.." Becky says. Ken looks at her confused, and Randy just shakes his head.

"Why?"

"They both suck, and at more than one thing." Trying his best not too, Randy lets a small smile escape while Ken goes into fits of laughter.

"So did either of you two read the rest of the script?" Randy asks, once they all calm down.

"I got a match against Umaga, and an attack on Burchill later." Ken answers, back to looking at his magazine.

"I got a promo to try and put Kelly's wrestling skillz over with the fans, then that tag match."

"Skills is spelled with an S, not a Z." Ken points out.

"I know, but it drives you nuts so I do it anyway." Becky seemed to always stress the 'Z', and it irritated Ken to no end.

"Trust me, I know."

"Alright guys, I have to go. I'll meet you after the show tonight." Becky says. She had to go meet up with Kelly, their match was up shortly.

"I'm going out afterwards, are you two?" Ken asks, momentarily looking up from his magazine.

"I'm not."

"Me either."

"Well you two suck. How am I supposed to get back if one of you aren't there?" Ken asks. He rarely went out without Randy or Becky.

"Your lady friend that you will meet later. Anyway, I have a date tonight." Randy tells them.

"With who?" Becky asks. It has been awhile since Randy went on a date, he usually met them, fucked them, and left them. Dates were special occasions.

"Her names Casey. I met her at the signing I had earlier."

"Doesn't surprise me. Becky, are you sure you don't want to go out tonight? It'll be just us." Ken urges.

"You should go so you don't sit at the hotel alone." Randy encourages.

"Fine, I guess I'll go." Becky finally gives in. Besides, she had nothing better to do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm sorry miss, but I am going to have to cut you off for the night." Becky looks up at the bartender surprised. She was hardly drunk. This was only her fifth shot, and maybe six beers. She looked beside her, finding the stool empty. Where was Ken? Ken. Oh yeah. He left an hour after they got here with some blonde. So Becky decided to drink, a lot.

"What? I'm not even drunk."

"I let you have way more then what I should have."

"Then your...going to be in trouble." Becky says, poking him in the chest.

"Which is why I am cutting you off right now." He hated dealing with drunks, he really did. When Becky didn't respond, he walked away.

"So much for friends tonight." A man mumbles, sitting down beside Becky. She turns her head to look at him.

"Tell me about it Cody. Mine left me when a pair of legs walked by." He could tell by her voice she was drunk, but didn't comment on it. Hell, he was drunk himself.

"Go figure. Mine too. I guess we aren't good enough."

"Well we don't need them! We have...us." Becky announces. Her words were slurred but he understood her. He was surprised she didn't slap him and tell him to leave yet. He didn't know what made him sit beside her, but he saw her sitting alone and took a chance.

"Well what are we going to do then?" He asks.

"I dunno. They won't serve me anymore alcohol because Mr. Bartender is a jackass."

"Want to get out of here then?" Cody asks.

"Where are we going first?" Becky asks, tilting her head, pondering his question.

"I don't know, any suggestions?"

"We should go to that park the others were talking about earlier."

"Becky, it's two in the morning." Cody reminds her.

"I haven't been to a park in a long time. Plus, I love the swings." Becky tells him, giving him her best pleading look.

"Fine. Let's see if we can find a cab."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Push me."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Cody, push me. I can't make it go by myself." Becky explains, sitting on the swing. The fresh air did little to sober her up.

"Alright." He gives in, and gently pushes her. It was quiet for awhile, both just enjoying the night breeze.

"Your kinda cute when your mouth isn't running." Cody comments.

"I think I'm ready to go. I'm tired." Becky says, saying nothing about what Cody said. They weren't at the park very long, an hour tops. He agreed, and with a little bit of stumbling, they made it back to the hotel, which was only about a block away.

"Want me to walk you to your room?" Cody asks. Becky was far more drunk then he was, and he was worried something would happen to her. She hated him, he didn't hate her.

"Fine, but just so you know, I'm perfectly capable of walking there myself." She says, tripping over her own foot, Cody catching her before she hit the ground.

"I know you are." Cody agrees. He wraps his arm around her waist to keep her up, and walks her to her room. She was on the fourth floor, so he decided it would be best to take the elevator.

"Are you sharing a room with anyone?" Cody asks.

"Randy, but he won't be back tonight." For some reason, that comforted Cody. After what Randy told him the other night, he was glad he wouldn't be staying with Becky tonight. He got to her room, and got the key out of her pocket then walked in. He helped her onto the bed, then got her a glass of water and put it next to the bed, along with a slip of paper.

"I'm leaving now. If you need anything, just all me." He said, getting no response. She was passed out. He smiled at her, before heading to his own hotel room.


	5. Chapter 5: A phone call, and a visit

**A/N- This chapter will really get the story going. I worked on this for three hours so I could post it, since my last update took forever. So I have it figured this story will be at least ten chapters, but with everything I want to add, it'll probably be between fifteen and twenty...hopefully. Let me know what you thing. **

"Close those curtains or I am going to strangle you with them." Becky threatens, throwing a pillow over her head to keep the morning sun out of her eyes.

"Morning to you too, get your drunken ass up." Randy tells her, pouring a cup of coffee.

"It's to early, and I got a splitting headache." She complains.

"That's what you get for drinking more than you can handle." Ken comments, just walking out of the bathroom. Becky finally begins to sit up, still groggy.

"Speaking of which, thanks for helping me back here last night. God only knows where I would be without you." Becky thanks, grateful for her friend.

"I didn't help you back last night." Ken says, confused. Becky looks at him, then turns to Randy.

"Then thank you Randy."

"Don't thank me, I'm not the one who carried your drunk ass up here last night."

"Well then who the hell did?"

"We can't answer that one." Ken says. Becky rolls her eyes, then reaches for the glass of water on the stand by the bed. Right beside the glass, was a piece of paper with a number on it.

"One of your many girls must have left their number for you." Becky says, glancing at the two men.

"We didn't have anyone here." Randy tells her, grabbing the paper and looking at the number.

"283-5916." He reads.

"Sounds familiar, doesn't it?" Ken comments. He heard that number before.

"Yeah...isn't that Cody's number?" Randy asks.

"Your right. I think it is."

"Why is Nimrod's number on my stand?" Becky asks.

"I don't know, but it appears he may have been the one to bring you back last night." Randy says, much to the displeasure of Becky.

"I highly doubt that."

"Then call it." Ken suggests.

"Fine." She agrees, only to prove them both wrong. She dialed the number, and had to wait for about three rings before someone picked up.

"_Hello?" _

"Who the hells is this?" Becky asks, a tad harsh.

"Always the pleasant one." Randy mumbles, smiling at her, while Ken gives him a weird look.

"_Cody. Who's this?" He asks. Please, don't let it be another obsessed fan, he prays. _

"Becky. Why the hell was your number in my room, beside my bed, where I sleep?" She asks. So it was Cody. That little ass better not have taken advantage of her when she was drunk. Scratch that, she would sleep with him even if she was drunk.

"_After I helped you last night, this is how your going repay me?" He asks, smiling on the other end. He didn't mind making her mad when she wasn't in hitting range. _

"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME...DON'T HANG UP ON ME." Click. He hung up on her. She looked at Ken and Randy, who were both trying to hold in their laughs, but not doing a very good job.

"What the hell room is that fucker in?"

"314." Randy answers, getting a smack from Ken.

"What?"

"She's going to kill him."

"I know." By the time they were done, Becky was gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"310...312...ah, 314." Becky says, approaching the door. If Mr. Second generation superstar wanted to get mean, she would show him mean. The cocky son of a bitch. Gently knocking on the door, as to not give him any warnings to him that it was her, she patiently waited for him to answer the door.

"Is it room service?" Cody asks through the door. She should of known he would get room service. Stupid bastard.

"...yes." She draws out, as sweet as she could be.

"Just bring it in, it's open." He yelled back. From the sound of it, he was in the bathroom. Perfect. Opening the door, her suspicions were right. He was in the bathroom. Deciding to do nothing until he came out, she sat on his bed, making herself comfortable. It was at least ten minutes before he came out.

"Boy takes longer than Randy." She mumbled to herself as the bathroom door began to open, and Cody walks out in nothing but a towel, which was loosely wrapped around his waist. Part of his right hip was showing, and water was dripping from his head down his smooth chest. _"God damn" _was Becky's first thought, before clearing her head, getting back to the task at hand.

"Back to what I was saying before you hung up on me Nimrod, which by the way, you shouldn't have done." The initial sound of another voice in his room made him jump out of his skin, and drop his towel just a little bit more. When he saw who's voice it was, his face went pale.

"Becky..." And a few more inches of skin was shown.

"Whoa Nimrod, I don't want to see Cody Jr. So just do us both a favor, and pull that towel back up." Cody looked like a kid who got caught in the cookie jar before dinner, and did exactly what Becky said.

"How..How did you get...in here?" Poor boy looked scared. Not as cocky as he was on the phone is he?

"Room service." Becky mocks.

"Oh..." Was the only thing he said.

"Yeah, you know, you really shouldn't take peoples word these days."

"I was in the uh..the bathroom." Cody mumbles. She was being very calm, and that made him nervous.

"Like I care. Now why don't you sit your ass down and tell me what happened last night."

"Can I get dressed first?" He asks, his eyes glancing over to the clothes laying on the bed.

"No." Was her short reply. Sighing to himself, he has on the bed opposite of Becky.

"So what do you want?"

"Did we sleep together last night Nimrod?" Was her first question. She was doing her best not to make this awkward.

"No we didn't. I swear. I wouldn't do that knowing you hate my guts."

"Good point. Anything else I should know about?" She asks.

"Listen Becky, nothing happened. We were at the bar, the bartender cut you off, you got pissed. I was there, both our friends left us and we were mad. You said about leaving, we went to the park. I pushed you on a swing because you were to drunk to do it yourself. After that, we went back to the hotel and I helped you to your room. No one else was there so I left my number in case you needed something. That was it, nothing else."

"So I don't have to be checked to make sure you didn't give me any disease last night?"

"No, and I don't have any diseases." Cody says, offended by her statement.

"Whatever. I found out what I wanted, I'll be leaving now." Becky says, getting up from the bed.

"What, I don't even get a thank you?" Cody asks, standing up with her.

"For...?" Becky asks, turning around to face him.

"Nothing. Never mind. I'm just going to go get dressed now." He said, quickly grabbing his clothes. He took his time getting dressed, making sure by the time he as done that Becky would be gone. When he was done, he cautiously walked out, grateful when he saw the room was empty. Going over to grab his wallet of the dresser, he saw the same small piece of paper he gave Becky last night with his number on it, only now, there was something written underneath it.

_Nimrod, _

_Thanks. _ _Don't let this go to your head though. _

_Becky_

Smiling at the words, he folded the paper up and stuck it in his wallet, before heading out to meet up with the others. Maybe she didn't hate him.


	6. Chapter 6: New Storyline

**A/N- Thank you for the reviews guys, I'm glad you like the story. Is it just me, or do Cody and Becky go so well together? I'll be thinking of an idea for a new story, then think to myself "this would be a great Cody/Becky story"...but then I think that would be stalkerish lol. Well, review and let me know what you think. **

"Do you think we are in trouble?" Becky asks, slightly worried.

"I don't know. We rarely get caught, plus, have we recently done anything bad enough to have to see Vince?" Randy says, knowing how worried his friend is. Vince is very intimidating, especially if he is yelling at you.

"Well, there were a few things." Becky says, remembering their antics a few nights ago.

"Yeah but no one saw us."

"We didn't think anyone saw us."

"Stop worrying so much. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Your never right Randy." Becky sighs, as they turn the corner where Vince's office is located, only to see Cody pacing back and forth.

"What're you doing there Nimrod?" Becky casually asks, making the young man about jump out of his skin.

"God you scared me. I have to see Vince, and I don't know why." He tells them, sounding every bit as scared as he looked.

"I'm sure it's nothing. We have to see him too." Randy says. He didn't understand why people got worked up when they had to see Vince, the most he could do was fire them. Then hey, there's always TNA right?

"Really? Good. You guys can go in first." Cody says, grateful he didn't have to knock. Shaking his head at him, Randy stepped up and gently knocked on the heavy door.

"Come in." Was the only response. Opening the door to Vince's rather large office, they all three stepped in.

"Good, your all here." Vince says, motioning for them all to have a seat.

"What can we do for you Mr. McMahon?" Cody asks, trying to get on his good side.

"Your all fired." Vince says.

"I'm the Champion!"

"I'm the Womens Champion!"

"I'm the...yeah okay, I'm nothing." Cody says.

"What did we do?" Becky asks, beginning to lose her cool.

"Yeah. Whatever it was, it was my fault. Not theirs." Cody says, willing to take the blame for the other two. They were loved by the fans, he was barely known yet.

"Are you sure about that Mr. Rhodes?" Vince asks.

"Yes, I'm sure." Cody says, not hesitating at all.

"Good, then this storyline will work." Vince says smiling.

"..."

"..."

"..." Three silent people looked at him in shock, trying to get their hearts to stop racing.

"What storyline?" Becky finally asks.

"We need a good, romantic storyline for Raw. We decided it should be a love triangle." Vince tells them, proud of his idea.

"And you chose us?" Randy asks.

"Yes. Randy, you know we are turning you face so John can go heel. Becky, your already loved by the fans, and have pretty much taken out the women competitors. Cody, this will be a great way to get the fans to know, then eventually hate you." Vince says.

"So how exactly is this going to work?" Cody asks, intrigued by Vince's idea. More importantly, who got to date Becky?

"For the next few weeks, there will be flirting between Randy and Becky. Of course they eventually have that kiss, then begin dating. They become the next Matt and Lita. In a few months Cody, you will start to interfere with their relationship, in the end making Becky fall for you, turning her heel." Vince says.

"When will this all start?" Becky asks, not sure if she liked the idea or not. She wasn't to high on on Cody or on kissing Randy. Okay, so kissing Randy wouldn't be that bad, but she still didn't like Cody. Somewhere down the line, she would have to kiss him too.

"Tonight. Becky, you have a match against Katie Lea, Paul will interfere in the match, and Randy will make the save. Details are in the scripts. Later on, he will check on her to make sure she is okay, and will go from there." Vince tells them. Randy didn't know what to think. On one hand, this could be his chance to show her how he feels, on another hand, this could ruin their friendship, and he didn't want that to happen.

"Sounds good." Cody says.

"Any objections?" Vince asks, giving them all a chance to voice their opinions.

"I don't."

"Me either."

"Becky, what about you?" Vince asks her.

"I just hope the fans like it." Becky says, giving her approval.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Cody, wait up man." I roll my eyes as Randy calls out to him. We were supposed to be grabbing some food before the show tonight.

"Yeah?" He answers, turning around.

"Want to get some food with us before the show starts man?" Randy asks him. Somehow Ken got this whole week off, and wouldn't tell either Becky or Randy why. Cody looks at Becky, waiting for her approval, but she just shrugs her shoulders.

"Sure man, I'm starving." Cody says. We decide on a small diner about a block away. They had three hours to waste before they had to be at the arena again. It would take Cody and Randy that long to eat, she was sure of it.

"So were you really going to take the fall for us if we were in trouble?" Randy asks Cody, after they all ordered.

"Yeah, you guys have been there way longer then me. Most fans don't even know my name." Cody says.

"We all started out that way." Randy says, taking a drink of his diet coke.

"Yeah, but your dad's Bob Orton. You had instant recognition. "

"And you dad is Dusty Rhodes. Not to mention you debuted with him. What did you want them to do? Write a song about you being his son?" Becky asks, sick of hearing him complain.

"Easy girl. Don't kill him while I go to the bathroom." Randy warns.

"Me? I'd never." Becky says, smiling innocently.

"Your anything but innocent." Randy says, walking away to the bathroom.

"So what do you think about this storyline?" Cody asks, trying to make conversation.

"Did it appear to you I wanted you to talk to me Nimrod?"

"I take it your excited." This was going to be a long, long process.


	7. Chapter 7: A Scene Gone Wrong

**A/N- First off, a shout out to the birthday girl. Happy Birthday Becky. So yeah, I know this took forever, but I wasn't sure which way to go with the story...and I still don't. I know the outcome, but there is two possibilities I could go with to get there. Either way, I promise, we'll get there. Let me know what you think. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**My God King, Burchill just laid out Becky." J.R exclaims. **

"**All so his sister could win a damn match." King says in disgust. **

"**As is that isn't bad enough, they're now both beating her down." J.R says, watching as Katie Lea and Burchill continue to kick Becky. Soon, the arena was filled with cheers.**

"**Listen to this crowd cheer them on, in all my years of business, I have never..." J.R continued, before getting interrupted by King. **

"**It's Randy Orton. He just took out Burchill and Katie." King yells. The arena is exploding in cheers for Randy, especially as he picks Becky up, and carries her to the back. **

"**It seems Mr. Orton is smitten." J.R says. **

"**Come on J.R. It's Orton, he has to have a hidden agenda." King argues. **

"**I guess we'll find out next week." **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Do you think we pulled it off?" Becky asks, as soon as Randy and herself were through the curtains.

"Are you kidding? I haven't been cheered like that since I left Evolution." Randy says, gently setting her down.

"The fans just eat up that whole guy saves damsel in distress thing."

"But who could complain when the guy saving them looks likes a Greek God?" Randy asks, casually throwing an arm around Becky's shoulders.

"No one, which is why I was disappointed I got stuck with you." Becky says, playfully sticking her tongue out at her best friend.

"I that your way of telling me I am not good looking?"

"And people say your not smart."

"Like who?" Randy asks, offended.

"Everyone." Becky says, smiling at him letting him know she was joking.

"Not funny. You never call a guy ugly then insult his intelligence." Randy says, gently shoving her aside.

"Mr. McMahon wants to see you two right away." A stage hand says, interrupting their conversation.

"He better not tell us we are fired again." Becky says, as her and Randy change their direction to go to Vince's office.

"What do you think it is this time? It better not take long, I'm going out tonight."

"Yeah, we don't want to keep poor Randy away from his date." Becky says, rolling her eyes. That sounded like jealousy, but he left it slide. After reaching Vince's office, and knocking, they heard him tell them to come in.

"What the hell was that out there?" Vince asks. He didn't sound to happy.

"What are you talking about Vince?" Randy asks in return.

"That ending segment. You weren't supposed to give it away that your together soon." Vince yells at them.

"We didn't." Was all Randy said, while Becky stayed quiet.

"It has been twenty minutes, the website has been flooded with mail, not to mention I saw the damn performance. It would have been good, in three weeks." Vince rants.

"We're sorry...what exactly did we do wrong?" Randy asks, doing all the talking. He followed the script completely.

"You weren't supposed to act like you loved her for a few more weeks. And you, you weren't supposed to act like that either. You just welcomed him, no questioning glances." Vince says, pointing to Becky.

"Sorry Vince. It happened so fast, I wasn't thinking." Becky covers...for Randy's mistake. This was all his fault.

"It's fine. The storyline is just going to have to move faster than planned." Vince tells them. He couldn't really be angry. The fans loved it.

"Once again Vince, we are so sorry." Becky apologizes, and Randy pushes her out the door. It was a little awkward when they left Vince's office. The man basically just said Randy was in love with Becky.

"So..." Was the only thing Randy could think of saying.

"So you just got our asses in trouble." Becky says, sounding angry as hell.

"Me? I didn't do anything. I followed the damn script." Randy yells back.

"Well obviously you did something wrong or we wouldn't have just got asses chewed out by the boss Randy. Dammit, this isn't a joke."

"Hey, I did my job out there, and if that isn't good enough for you, then I'm sorry." Randy says, becoming angry as well.

"Why can't you ever take anything seriously?"

"I'm not the only one who did something wrong. Apparently you did too." Randy reminds her, trying not to hell. Some of the stagehands were beginning to stare.

"You didn't give me enough time to react. You grabbed me and took off. This isn't my fault, it's yours."

"Stop blaming me. You were wrong too."

"When are you going to realize that I can't get my daddy to get me a job. I had to work to get here Randy, and I don't plan on ruining it." Becky yells at him. That first statement seemed to do it, he was mad.

"I worked just as hard, if not harder to get here, and prove myself. Unlike some people, I don't just go out to show off my body. I can at least wrestle." He yells at her.

"Fuck you asshole. I'm leaving." Becky says, brushing past him.

"You don't have a ride back." Randy yells out to her.

"Then I'll walk." Was the last thing he heard as she disappeared out of sight.

"Nice one Orton." He says, mentally kicking himself. They've never fought before. They rarely argued. Hell, he could only remember one argument they had. Taco Bell or Burger King? Her pout won him over, so they ate at Taco Bell that day.

His chances with her now, slim to none. The girl could hold a grudge like no other. All he had to do was avoid Ken, who would kill him if he found out what happened.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Telling me I can't wrestle. I could out wrestle him any day. I'll show him." Becky mumbled, storming down the empty corridor. Every damn person left the arena. Of course, Ken wasn't here, and there was no way she was going back to ride with Randy. He could rot in hell for all she cared.

"Dammit." She cursed, tripping over some cables and dropping her things, watching them scatter everywhere. Could her night get any worse? She doubted it. Gathering her things, she continued her walk.

"Uh...Becky..." A voice calls out behind her. Sighing, she stopped to turn around and see what they wanted.

"What?" She asks, clearly agitated. It didn't help matters it was Cody.

"I think you dropped your Ipod." He says, handing it to her.

"Thanks. I didn't see it." She says, grateful he found it.

"So where's Randy at?" Cody asks, watching her cringe at his name.

"Don't know. Don't care. Hopefully in the middle of something painful." Becky says, smiling at the thought.

"You two fighting?" He asks dumbly.

"Yes Nimrod, we are. Now, how the hell far is the hotel we are staying at?"

"Oh, uh..about four miles." He tells her, much to her dismay.

"Great. Just great." That's like a two hour walk, maybe an hour and a half. What city's cabs stop running after midnight? What the hell was the point of having them. This always happened to her. She made a mental note to start getting her own rentals. Or a new traveling partner.

"Well, I'm going. See you later." Cody says, oblivious to Becky's situation. Quickly thinking, she could stop being stubborn and ask him for a ride, or she could walk four miles, after an exhausting match.

"Hey Cody." She calls out, sweetly using his name instead Nimrod.

"Yeah?" He asks, turning around and walking backwards

"Um...well...can I...see I don't...I was wondering.." Yeah, she really wasn't good at this. Plus, she has been nothing but a bitch to Cody since she has known him, so she wouldn't blame him for just saying no. But she had to ask first.

"You want a ride Becky?" Cody asks, hiding his smile. It was cute watching her stumble over her words, and the way she got frustrated with herself.

"I was getting there Nimrod. But yes, can I have a ride?"

"Sure. What took you so long to ask?"

"What do you mean?"

"You weren't really going to walk four miles to the hotel were you?" He asks, reaching to take her bag from her.

"Possibly. I didn't want to ask, I didn't think you would say yes." She admits.

"Hey, your the bitch to me, not the other way around." Cody reminds her.

"Yeah, and it seems your the one always saving my ass." Becky says, as they walk out into the parking lot making idle conversation. He even managed to get her to laugh a few times. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

Randy Orton was not at all happy at what he was seeing.


	8. Chapter 8: A Phone call, a meal, and a ?

**A/N-- FINALLY!! I did it. I finished a chapter. Okay, so Becky, I seriously had this finished yesterday when I told you I was almost done with it...but then I got an idea, and went back and changed like everything. This would have been posted like seven hours ago. I think this was better than the original, but what do I know? Oh, thanks to all the reviews on the last chapter, I didn't like it, but I'm glad you all did. **

**I wrote this entire thing with Dusty Rhodes theme song playing on repeat. I thought that was significant information, a must know. **

"Randy, calm down. It was probably that time of the month or something."

"No Ken, I really pissed her off this time. She was mad. I've never seen her that mad before." Randy says, sitting in his hotel room, alone. The very one he was supposed to be sharing with Becky right now.

"Just give her some time to cool down. She'll come around."

"I don't know man, I really fucked up this time."

"I don't see why your so worked up Randy. Within two hours she'll walk in the room and you two will make up." Ken says, eager to get Randy off the phone.

"I'll take your word for it man. Anyway, where are you at? Vince said you got the week off." Randy asks, momentarily taking his mind off Becky.

"You'll find out when I get back."

"Why are you being so secretive?"

"I'll tell you next week. I got to go right now man." Ken says, his eyes falling on the figure that joined him in the room.

"Alright...bye." Randy says, but Ken had already hung up. Glancing at the clock, and seeing it was well past midnight, there was nothing to do but lay in the dark, hoping sleep takes over.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Meanwhile...**_

"So...?" Cody draws out, sipping his coke in between bites of his over greased cheeseburger.

"Spit it out Nimrod, I don't have all night." Becky says, playfully rolling her eyes. Cody really wasn't as bad as she first thought. She was surprised when she agreed to get something to eat with him.

"Just wondering what happened between you and Randy." Cody said, avoiding her eyes, fully expecting the 'That's none of your business' speech.

"He got us in trouble with Vince."

"How?" Cody asks, curious.

"Apparently he over played his rescuing me. Vince said fans were already emailing or whatever saying about us being a couple." Immediately, Cody thought back to the conversation he had with Randy only a few short weeks ago, right after he debuted, about his feelings for Becky.

"Is that all your mad at him for?" It sounded as if there was more to it to Cody.

"He insinuated I couldn't wrestle, and only have a job because of my body, so I told him at least my daddy didn't get me my job. Throw in a few cuss words, and I left." She tells him, drinking the last of the Mountain Dew in her glass.

"I doubt he meant any of what he said."

"Whys that?" She asks. If it weren't for the fact she was beyond pissed off at Randy, she would have probably been crying. She never had a fight with him before, it was usually Ken she fought with, and even then, it didn't last longer than a few hours.

"He brags about you being the best all the time, even saying you could kick his ass."

"Give me the chance, and I would tonight." Becky mutters.

"Seriously Becky, he defends you way to much for him to mean any of those things." Cody tells her.

"And who the hell does he have to defend me to Nimrod?" Becky asks, not knowing if she should be insulted or what.

"It's like...well...okay, that's not important. But trust me, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he liked you as more than a friend." Cody said, making Becky choke on her food.

"What kind of drugs are you on?"

"I'm serious. Didn't you ever think about it?"

"I don't really make it a habit to think about dating my best friend."

"Well just pay attention more closely these next few days, I bet you'll see it too." Cody says, pulling out his wallet.

"Whatever. How much is the bill? I'll go half with you."

"It's a cheap diner. I can handle it. I promise." Cody says, rolling his eyes at her.

"Why do you have to make things difficult? Just let me pay half." Becky says, reaching for the bill in his hands.

"I'll make you a deal. You let me pay this time, and I'll let you pay next time." Cody offers.

"Who says there's going to be a next time?"

"Someone has to drive your ass to the hotel when you fight with your only friend." Cody says, smiling at her.

"Shut up, and he is not my only friend. Ken just happens to be MIA right now." She informs him, walking to the cash register with him. After paying, they went to his car to head back to the hotel, which was only a five minute drive from this small diner.

"So are you staying with one of the girls?" Cody asks when they get inside the hotel.

"No. I'm going to have to face him sometime."

"Alright, well if you change your mind, I have an extra bed." Cody offers.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine." She tells him, stepping on the elevator.

"Becky, remember what I said about paying to attention for a few days." Cody tells her as she steps of the elevator. He was two floors up.

"Fine. Thanks for the ride...and meal." She says, walking away.

"Anytime." He whispers, after the doors had shut. What was he getting himself into?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She was fine until she reached the door. Up until then she was okay, just mad. But the moment she stepped in front of the door, tears filled her eyes. She held strong in front of Cody, refusing to look weak, and even now, refusing the tears to fall. Calming herself down, and willing the tears away, she unlocked the door walked in slowly. It was completely dark. God, she hoped Randy didn't have some woman in the room with him. Walking further in, she saw he was laying in his bed, on top of the blankets in his boxers, and appeared to be sleeping. It wasn't even two am yet, she figured he would be out at the bar or something. Not sleeping, alone. Making a quick trip to the bathroom, and changing, she then slid into her bed, as quiet as possible.

"I'm sorry." His voice rang through her ears a few minutes later. He wasn't sleeping, she could tell from his voice.

"I know." And she really did know. Randy says things he doesn't mean when arguing and mad, but he never did it to her.

"I didn't mean it."

"I know." She repeated.

"I was worried about you."

"I know." She figured he was.

"I came straight here and waited for you." That she didn't know. She really figured he would go out and get plastered tonight.

"Sorry. I got a ride with Cody and we stopped for something to eat." She tells him, keeping her voice in check. She heard what sounded like him sitting up. That was confirmed when he turned the small lamp on beside the bed. She opened her eyes to find him starring at her.

"I just got adjusted to the dark. Thanks." Becky says, squinting her eyes at the bright light.

"Do you have a thing for Cody?"

"What?" She asks, now sitting up herself.

"Well you seem to hate him a lot, but you always find yourself with him. So do you?" He asks, dead serious.

"No, and I can't believe you asked me that."

"It just seems like you do. Some of the others have said the same thing."

"Since when do you listen to what others say?"

"I don't, I'm just saying."

"Well stop saying it because I don't." She tells him.

"Are you sure?" Randy asks, one more time.

"Yes, now drop it." Becky says, laying back down. Sighing, Randy turned the light back off and laid down too, not one hundred percent believing Becky's answer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What do you mean you got married?"


	9. Chapter 9: YMCA

**A/N-- I would have had this up a hour ago, if it wasn't for one Ted Dibiase. Becky, I hope you can forgive me for getting distracted by that man. I've also come to the conclusion, Jericho needs to shave. **

"What do you mean you got married?" Becky and Randy both ask their blonde friend the following Monday.

"I got married last Tuesday." Ken tells them.

"To who?" They both ask at the same time again, having a hard time Ken, playboy Ken, different girl every night Ken, got married.

"Her name is Shawn." Randy holds in a laugh, while Becky lets hers out.

"Come to think of it, Ken hasn't been out with us for a few weeks." Randy says. Once she took a minute to think about it, she agreed. She should have suspected something was up.

"So why weren't we invited?" Becky asks.

"Well, it was a spur of the moment thing. Only our parents were there." Ken explains.

"Well, congrats man." Randy says, giving him a pat on the shoulder, while Becky gives him a quick hug.

"So what I wanted to tell you two before anyone else is, this Saturday, the entire company will be in Chicago, so Shawn and I decided to have a reception type thing." Ken tells them. For about the next minute, Randy and Becky just stood there, and starring at Ken.

"Ken, in case you didn't realize this, we don't exactly do receptions."

"Stop being loners. Get out and maybe you'll meet someone too." Ken tells them.

"I'll have you know, I am anything but a loner." Becky says, setting Ken straight.

"Who have you hung out with in the past week?" Ken asks smugly.

"Well there was...Randy, and...Cody..." Becky says, stopping because she couldn't think of anyone else.

"Point proven. So anyway, will you two come? Your my best friends." Ken asks, almost begging.

"Fine, but we aren't dancing."

**XXX**

Becky took Cody's advice, and kept a close eye on Randy and his actions. He opened doors for her. Bought her things, and pretty much let her get her own way with everything. As far as she could tell, that was nothing out of the ordinary. Randy always done that. Cody was obviously wrong, she was sure of it.

"What are you thinking about?" Mickie asks, breaking Becky from her thoughts. On one of the rare, very rare, occasions she hung out with the other girls. Today she as gracing Mickie, Maria, and Beth with her presence

"Nothing. Just something Cody said to me last week."

"And what's that?" Maria asks. They were currently lounging out by the pool in the hotel, having nothing better to do.

"Well he pretty much suggested Randy wanted to date me." Becky confesses, unsure of why she was telling these girls this.

"So what's the big deal?" Beth asks.

"Randy obviously doesn't like me like that."

"Where have you been for the past year girl?" Maria asks, giving her a disbelieving look.

"We all know and can see it Becky. We're surprised it took you this long." Beth comments.

"No he doesn't. We are friends. Nothing more. Get it through your heads." Frustrated, Becky grabs her towel and leaves. She had to get ready for Kens stupid reception.

**XX**

"Hurry up Becky, we are going to be late." Randy yells into the bathroom.

"I'm not coming out." Becky yells back, refusing to step out of the bathroom.

"Why not?"

"I am refusing to walk out of this room wearing this dress."

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Randy encourages. Earlier, Mickie dropped the outfit off, basically saying she didn't want Becky to show up in jeans.

"Oh trust me, it is."

"Then just come out and put on some jeans or something." Randy says, urging her to hurry up.

"No. This day is important to Ken. I can't wear jeans."

"Then wear the dress. Either way, we have to leave." a few seconds later, the bathroom door opened, and Becky stepped out.

"About damn time, I thought you were goi..." Randy trails off, his eyes falling on her. She had on a strapless blue dress, that tied around her neck.

"Stop looking at me, I look..."

"Beautiful." Randy finishes. Quickly giving her a smile, to cover up what he said.

"So are you ready to go?" He asks, before she has time to say anything.

"I guess. But if people make fun of me, you better beat them up."

"Scouts honor." Randy salutes, leading them to the door.

**XX**

"Stop fidgeting, no one is staring at you." Randy whispers to you, as Ken and Shawn have their 'first' dance a week and a half after the wedding.

"Shut up." Was her only reply.

"Besides, you know just about everyone here." Randy reminds her. They were seated at a table with Jeff, Mickie, Jericho, and Victoria.

"Alright everyone. Get off your asses and lets dance." A voice comes over the sound system. Pretty much everyone gets up and joins the newlyweds on the dance floor.

"Don't even ask Orton. I wore a dress. I'm not dancing." Becky threatens. Randy just sighs and asks Layla to dance.

**Two hours later. **

"YMCA." Becky shouts, center of the dance floor, doing the moves to the song.

"Is she drunk?" Cody asks, standing next to Randy, who was trying not to laugh at Becky's backwards C's.

"I watched her down four shots, and have two beers, on top of the champagne." Randy answers. She wasn't drunk, but she was damn sure close to it.

"You seem a little drunk yourself." Randy comments, eyeing Cody up and down.

"I am." Cody admits. They watched the YMCA come to an end, and a slow song begin to play. Along with that, they watched her face sadden at the fact she had no one to dance with.

"You gonna go man?" Cody asks, watching Becky's expression.

"No, I made a big enough fool of myself already." Randy tells him.

"Alright then." Cody says, making his way to Becky.

"You look like you want a dancing partner."

"Technically I don't, you see I can slow dance by myself." Becky rambles, the alcohol going to her brain.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it." Cody says, turning around, attempting to leave.

"But since your already here." Becky says, pulling him back to her.

"Could this be anymore cliché?" Cody asks, as Aerosmith's I don't Wanna Miss A Thing blasted through the speakers.

"You know, I don't think it could be." Becky giggles, laying her head on his shoulder, gently swaying to the music.

"So do you want to get out of here?" Cody asks once the song came to an end.

"Are you trying to take advantage of me Mr. Rhodes?" Becky asks, giving him a smile.

"Maybe."

"Is your room free?"

"Maybe."

"Let's go then." Becky says, grabbing his hand and leading him away from the crowd of people, and passed a not so happy looking Randy Orton.


	10. Chapter 10: Seperation Anxiety

**A/N- Finally, I'm updating this. Becky, I know I said I'd have this up by ten, but I was on Ted's website...and the rest is history. But at least I finished it!**

**To my three lovely flamers, who are obviously the same person, I didn't block you, because like you said, I just need all the reviews I can get because I am so horrible, I'm lucking to get one review. **

**To the rest of my loyal readers, enjoy!**

"Do you have any idea why he won't talk to me?" Her best friend was mad at her, and she had no idea why. Randy hasn't talked to her since Ken's reception.

"Who? Cody or Randy?" Ken asks, casually flipping through a magazine. Cody. Why would Ken think she is talking about Nimrod?

"Randy. I've tried calling, emailing, texting, hell the only thing I didn't do was fax him."

"Maybe you should try it." Ken suggests, anything too get her to shut up. Becky really needed to confide in other woman, and not him. He could only do so much.

"You're no help. You're also his best friend, and I know you know why he isn't talking to me." It was two hours before showtime, and Randy wasn't in the dressing room. Usually by the time Becky changed in the womens locker room, she would meet up with Ken and Randy in their dressing room. Only today, there was no Randy.

"Uh huh." Ken agrees to whatever she said, flipping a page in the magazine. He was doing good until Becky ripped it out of his hands.

"Kenneth! This is driving me nuts. Please, just tell me." She was almost begging now, one step away from giving him her sad face, that let her get away with everything.

"Did you ever think of just confronting him? Corner him or something?" It wasn't his place to tell her. He didn't want to get in between those two.

"Well yeah, but he'll just slam the door in my face."

"I know he won't do that, and I'm sure you know it too."

"I guess. Where is he anyway?"

"He's sharing with John and Jeff today." Ken informs her. She didn't ask why, she knew.

"Well why aren't you?"

"Somebody had to listen you complain for an hour straight." Ken says, smiling at her.

"Love you too Kennedy."

"I'm a married man now, back off." Ken tells her, watching her eyes roll.

"You're so full of yourself." He didn't get to respond as she walked out the door.

**XX**

As her luck would have it, the room she was in search of was on the other side of the arena. She hated these buildings, they were way to big in her opinion. There were so many turns and doors, that the person who built the place would get lost. She was ready to lose her cool when she turned another corner and bumped into someone.

"Watch where the hell you're going." Becky snaps, not even looking up.

"Hey, I'm on the right side of the hall, you aren't. It's your fault." The man snaps back. Who the hell did she think she was?

"You shouldn't just walk into people."

"You shouldn't be a bitch over a simple accident."

"I am so not a bitch. You're just rude." Who the hell was this guy? He was good looking. Damn good looking. He was tall, built like a wrestler. She'd never seen him around though.

"I am not. I would have apologized if you wouldn't have lashed out at me."

"I didn't." Becky defends. She didn't have time for this. If she didn't have to find Randy, she would gladly stand around and argue with this handsome creature.

"Did"

"Didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"You're lucky she didn't punch you yet man." A third voice warns, stepping up beside Becky.

"He's lucky I didn't do more than that." Becky adds.

"Cody, what's up man?" The other guy asks, completely ignoring Becky. She watched as they gave each other a manly hug.

"I've been walking around for ten minutes trying to find you." He tells Cody.

"Who the hell is this?" She asks Cody, sick of not being introduced.

"I'm Ted Dibiase, son of the Million Dollar Man. And you are?" Ted asks, introducing himself.

"Not impressed." Becky says dryly. So this was the new rookie she heard a few people mention before.

"Her names Becky. She's moody four out of the seven days in the week." Cody says, speaking up.

"So she's good the other three days?" Ted asks.

"We don't know, she's at home those days." Cody says, earning him a smack on the shoulder.

"Hey Nimrod, I am right here you know? Why don't you try whispering."

"Sorry." Cody mumbles.

"Whatever, I need to find Randy." She says, pushing past the two men. She heard Cody whisper something to Ted, then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hold up a second." It was Cody. Go figure.

"What? I need to find Randy."

"I know, you made that clear." She could have swore she detected jealousy in his voice.

"Okay, what do you want?" She asks, not sounding as rushed as before.

"Can we talk after the show tonight?"

"I don't know. I might have plans."

"Please, it won't take long." She watched him for a moment, he was basically pleading to her with his eyes.

"Alright. Meet me outside around eleven thirty, we can get something eat." She gives in. There was something about him that wouldn't let her say no.

"Thank you." Was his only response.

"Leave your friend behind. He's an ass."

"Ted isn't so bad. Hes just cocky, mixed with too much arrogance. I've known him since we were kids." Cody tells her. He didn't know why she wouldn't like him, Ted could be the love child of Randy and Ken. In looks and attitude.

"Whatever you say. I got to go, and don't be late tonight, because when I get to the car, if you're not there, I'm leaving." He just nods his head, knowing she would.

"See you later." Cody said, watching her walk away.

"Is that her?" Ted asks, coming to stand beside Cody.

"Yeah, that's her."

**XX**

Two left turns, followed by a right turn, followed by a straight stretch, then another left turn. She could have swore she passed by this hallway before. She had an hour before the show started, and at this rate, she was going to use it up trying to figure out how to find Randy. One more right turn and BAM, right into another body, only this time sending her backwards onto her butt.

"Sorry Becky, are you alright?" It was Randy, who had his hand out for her to take. Even though he was mad at her, he couldn't just walk on after knocking her down.

"I'm fine." She said, brushing herself off.

"You should really stand on the left side of the corridor when walking." Since when are there rules saying which side to walk on? Ted told her the same thing.

"So I've heard." She found him, she just didn't know what to say.

"I'll see you around." He said, walking around her.

"Wait. Are you mad at me?" She just blurts out. He stopped and turns around, facing her again.

"No, I'm not mad." He didn't sound to convincing.

"Then why won't you return my calls, messages, or texts?"

"I don't think your boyfriend would approve of that, would he?"

"What? I don't have a boyfriend." Now she was confused.

"You and Cody looked awful cozy with each other last week. Hell, you didn't mind leaving with him, and I don't recall you ever coming back to our room that night." Randy yells at her. So this was what he was mad about. Now it made sense. She didn't know why though.

"Oh. We didn't do anything though."

"Bullshit Becky. You don't spend all night with a guy, when nothing happens." He yells at her again. She was getting mad.

"I share a room with you all the damn time and nothing happens!" She yells back.

"That's not my fault." He could have slapped himself as soon as it left his mouth.

"Look Randy, Cody and I, we didn't do anything. I'm just about one hundred percent sure of it. I was drunk that night, but I woke up the next morning fully clothed, in the opposite bed of Cody. Nothing can happen when he's ten feet away from me." She ignored what he said, knowing if she didn't, it would make the situation all the more complicated.

"I'm sorry. How about if you, me, and Ken go out tonight?" This was his way of making up to her, because now, he really felt bad.

"I can't...I sorta already told Cody I'd go with him." Becky tells him.

"You like him, don't you?"

"Not like your thinking I don't." Becky tells him. She knew where he was going with this, but Randy was wrong. She knew he was.

"I think you do. But I won't say anything else about it. I'll catch you later." She didn't know if he was still mad, if she could call him, or anything. Really, she got nothing out of this trip.

Sighing, she made her way to gorilla position, ready for another night of beating Kelly Kelly. That always brought a smile to her face.


	11. Chapter 11: Double Date Fake Date

**A/N- Wow, two stories in one day. I didn't know I as capable of it. I'm shooting for three, but I don't want to get ahead of myself now. After getting six PM's, telling me to update this, I have decided it was time. So let me know what you think, and I promise, it picks up and becomes more interesting in the upcoming chapters. **

**XX**

"So you had a good match tonight." Cody has been trying to make conversation with Becky for a half hour now, and all he can get out of her is a yes, no, or whatever.

"As good as you can with a talentless diva who can't wrestle even if her life depended on it."

"Yeah, but you even managed to make her look good."

"Is there something you actually had in mind to ask me, because we have been sitting here for an hour, and nothing productive has been said. Frankly, you're wasting my time."

"You like to get right to the point I see." Cody comments, running a fry though the ketchup on his plate.

"Yes I do, and I suggest you hurry up and do it." She was getting sick of sitting there, in silence, with Cody asking her pointless questions every few minutes.

"Do you want to go on a date..." He stopped there, the look on her face told him to.

"WHAT?" She practically screams at him.

"Wait, wait, let me finish. A double date with Ted and some girl he picked up at a signing. She kept telling him she loved him, and well, we aren't sure if she's crazy or not, so he asked me to come along. Your the only girl I really talk to. It's nothing personal." Ted was going to kill him. Ted did have a date. The date was with a girl he met at a signing. The girl did repeatedly say "I love you". But Ted didn't want Cody to go on this date. Ted did owe him a favor though. He'd work it out later.

"So you're telling me Theodore asked out a girl who could possibly be crazy, and now wants you to go with him?" Well, it didn't sound to convincing when you put it like that.

"Well, yeah. It's not polite to back out of a date." Cody says, wondering how he got himself into this mess.

"Okay. I'll go, but only in hopes I get to see Ted make a fool of himself."

"Really? You'll go?" He asks, very surprised.

"Yeah, why not? I have noting better to do."

"Good, I'll have to get back to you with the details." He would, if Ted didn't kill him first.

"So is that all you wanted?" No.

"Yes."

"You could have just asked me at the arena. You didn't have to win me over with dinner." If only he asked her what he originally intended to, then yes, he would have had to win her over.

"Well, you don't willingly talk to me in the arena...or out of it now that I think about it. So I figured this way, I could at least talk to you, minus the hitting, yelling, and degrading."

"Am I really that bad?" She almost felt bad. He made her sound like a big bitch.

"Most of the time."

"Hey, thanks for not lying." She jokes.

**XXX**

Ted wouldn't agree to let him come on the date. Something about if they did, he wouldn't be getting lucky that night. Cody didn't believe that. If Ted smiled at this girl, she'd be like putty in his hands, and do whatever he wanted. Regardless, Ted wouldn't agree to it. But, he did help Cody come up with another plan. A plan Cody hoped wouldn't come out into the open, and Becky would never find out. He wanted his balls to stay in tact.

"So what time is Theodore and his date supposed to be here?" Becky asked. She loved calling Ted, Theodore. It drove him nuts. Especially when she added his middle name into the mix, Marvin.

"He told me around eight, so he must be running late or something." He did his best to sound confident. In about five minutes, he was going to get a call from Ted, who was going to inform him he 'couldn't' make it.

"Do you think we should order? It's getting late." Cody glanced at his watch and saw that it was past eight thirty.

"Yeah, maybe we...uh, excuse me." His phone started ringing in the middle of the sentence. It was Ted. They exchanged a few words, then hung up. Becky was looking at him expectantly.

"So where are they?"

"Well, see...Okay, Ted isn't coming. He is getting ready to "occupy" his date." It wasn't a lie. Ted already took her out for dinner, and they were back at his hotel room.

"So then we can go? Since Mr. Player obviously isn't worried about the girl being crazy anymore."

"Or we could stay and eat, since we are already here." Cody suggests. This was the part he was concerned about. He didn't know if she would stay or not.

"I told Randy I'd meet Ken and him at nine thirty."

" That gives us an hour. Unless you eat like the Big Show, that's plenty of time."

"Alright, as long as we are at the hotel by nine thirty."

"We will be." He couldn't help the permanent smile that crossed his face. Date one has been successful. Too bad Becky didn't know about it. All she could think about right now was...

"Who names a kid Theodore Marvin?"


	12. LoveHateand attempted murder?

**A/N- I know, it's been 5592553583 years since I've updated this, but here it is! I even managed an insult in here about Ted's wife, let's see who can pick it up (excluding Becky, who heard me rant enough about Ted's wife that she will pick it up in no time). **

**Flashbacks are in italics in this. **

**It could be another 385390853 years before I update this again..**

**So enjoy!**

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Thin Line Between Love and Hate....and Attempted Murder.**

"So how did your hot date go last night?" Ted asked his still half asleep roommate. It was the morning after Cody and Becky's first date that wasn't considered a date because Becky had no idea it was a date.

"Good, considering she had no idea you planned it." Cody said groggily.

"I didn't plan it. I just didn't agree to a double date. You know, you shouldn't set those up without asking the other party first."

"I wasn't really thinking at the time. You seemed to get rid of...I forget her name, quickly last night. She was gone by the time I got back." Cody commented, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"One round with this God, she was done. No sense in keeping her around." It wouldn't be long until Ted was labeled "Lil' Randy". He was just as bad, if not worse, then Randy was.

"No surprise there."

"So what's your fascination with Becky?" Ted asked. He has been curious for awhile now.

"It's hard to explain really..."

"I don't know if you have noticed this man, but she puts the itch in bitch." Ted said, impersonating a snobby cheerleader.

"I can't deny that, but..."

"Although I've only really ever seen her be a bitch to you. I mean, all you have to do is walk past her and she is bitching you out." Ted continued on. He just didn't understand it. If some chic treated him like that, he'd move on and never look back.

"She's not all bad." Cody defended.

"Cody.....she broke your leg in OVW."

"Not purposely. Besides, all she did was sprain my knee and ankle" Cody corrected, while remembering what had happened that day....the day he became scared of a 130 pound diva.

_She loved the sport of professional wresting, but workouts like the one she had experienced today, made her think about changing her career choice. Training six days a week was torture for anyone. Up at six, run five miles, workout out in the gym for two hours, train in the ring for five hours, run another two miles, and try to get in more time in the ring. Excruciating pain would describe what she was feeling at that moment. All she wanted was a bottle of water. She didn't count on seeing someone else reach for that bottle of water....the last bottle of water. It would have been different if the man appeared to be dehydrated, or had a workout like the one she just had, but he appeared as though he had just woken up. _

"_Hey, I don't think so." She grabbed the bottle out of his hand, taking him by surprise. He looked up to meet her gaze...err..angry stare, gently pulling the bottle back towards him. _

"_I had it first." Childish games anyone? _

"_I'm thirsty." She argued. _

"_So am I!"_

"_Drink my sweat then!" She grabbed the bottle again taking a step back. _

_Cody made the mistake of stepping towards her, his hands outstretched in reach of the bottle. _

_CRACK!_

_Before his hands made contact with the bottle, she dropped him to the ground by sweeping her foot behind his leg and causing him to lose his balance. He twisted his ankle and landed awkwardly on his knee. Did she offer him sympathy? Hell no. She opened the water and took a drink, then dumped the rest on him. _

"_Guess you aren't thirsty anymore." With that, she walked away. _

_That was only incident number one. _

"See, what do you possibly like about that evil woman?" Ted recalled Cody telling him the story before , and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out the attraction!

"Do you ever get sick of women throwing themselves at you?" Cody asked.

"No."

"Don't you ever want a challenge?"

"No."

"You don't want to work towards earning a woman's respect?"

"No." Cody sighed, shaking his head. His friend was hopeless.

"Well I do man, and no one offers it but her."

"So yo only want her because she doesn't want you?" Ted asked, trying to make sense of what Cody was saying.

"It started out like that. I've never had somebody hate me for no reason at all. I became interested in her, and it went from there." Cody explained.

"Even after she gave you a concussion?"

"She accidentally tripped me."

"Ha. Okay. Whatever you say."

_All the wrestlers in training gathered once a week, and a famous known wrestler currently working for the WWE would come down and train with them, give them tips, and promo advice, but they always started out with a motivational speech. _

_It was only natural to want to sit in the front. So obviously, you had to beat everyone else there. One chair remained in the front, and two people were currently power walking (Cody's knee had healed by now), trying to get there first. _

_Thwack!_

_Cody was laid out on the floor as Becky innocently sat down on the no longer open seat. Cody held his head in pain, especially the side that hit the leg of the end chair. _

_Painful it was. _

_He sat through John Cena's "motivational" speech in agony. Not to mention he was clean in the back, hardly able to hear or see anything. How was he supposed to succeed in wrestling if he couldn't hear the best there was talking? Soon after, he was diagnosed with a minor concussion. _

"Maybe you have a fetish for pain or something. That's like two attempted murders, and you're still trying to pursue her." Ted offered his thoughts.

"No. I like her. I don't have to explain it to you."

"I was just saying. Besides, I thought her and Orton were dating."

"They're just friends. Same thing with Ken."

"Newsflash Cody, a guy can't just be friends with a girl and have no romantic feelings for her." Ted wasn't talking about Ken, who was already married. Ken also didn't look at Becky like Randy did. Ted might not have been there very long, but he was there long enough to pick up on all the tension between Cody, Becky, and Randy.

"Newsflash Ted, not ever male is trying to get into a girls pants like you." Cody mocked.

"I don't do that all women."

"What was the name of the girl you had last night?" Cody asked, trying to prove a point.

"Kristen." Point not proven.

"So she wasn't good enough?" Another point trying to be made.

"No, she was. We just had nothing in common. She asked to play dress up wedding." Point not proven again.

"Why is your life so simple, and mine a mess?"

"I'm not in love with a bitch."

"You've never talked to her!"

"I did too. My first night here. She bit my head off for bumping into her. I could tell right away...bitch material."

"Okay, I'm done. I have to go meet Chris."

"Jericho?"

"The one and only."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He told me to meet him for coffee today." Cody never really talked to him before and was surprised by his forwardness. There was no "Hi", just a "Meet me for coffee."

"He seems like a decent guy."

"Yeah, no drama or craziness with him." Which Cody was glad of.

"Well I'm off too. I need to hit the gym. Are we riding to the arena together?" Ted asked, grabbing his gym bag from his bed.

"I told Becky I'd ride with her. You can too, I suppose." Cody offered. With all that Ted had been saying, he was sure the answer would be no.

"Sure. I'll be back by five."

Great.


	13. Chapter 13: Mississippi laughs

**A/N- This chapter has Theodore, which means...AWESOME CHAPTER!**

**Bold scene is a WWE segment. **

**XX**

"You!"

"You!" He repeated with a smirk.

"Theodore."

"Rebecca."

"I hate you."

"I loathe you."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Jackass."

"Wench."

"Go die."

"Clever."

"You're not riding in my car."

"Am to Rebecca."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged."

Cody could hear his two friends screaming at each other as he walked to the parking lot. He knew inviting Ted to ride along was a bad idea. Becky didn't take too well to new comers. He didn't even give her heads up that Ted was tagging along. After all, it was her car. He really wasn't in the mood for this, he just got down having coffee with Jericho. Not something he wanted to do again anytime soon. He cautiously approached the two angry people, in hopes this all could be settled.

"He's not riding with us, Cody." Becky didn't look away from Ted but knew it was Cody behind her.

"I'm sure whatever he said he didn't mean. Ted happens to run his mouth more than he should." Cody was too tired for this. He was trying to keep his mind of tonight's RAW. Watching Randy all over Becky wasn't high up on his list.

"I'm sure he can decide that later....on his long walk to the arena." Becky added as an afterthought.

"Come on Rebecca, we could be great friends. Before long you could be whispering secrets in my ear and tell me about the love triangle between Cody, Randy and yourself. Then I'll offer ways to get out of the mess so everything goes back to normal. We can eat ice cream together while sharing a box of tissues because we can't stop crying after watching Titanic. You can ask me if you look fat in a pair of jeans and I'll say no and we'll laugh together." Ted smiled when a mixture of surprise and disbelief crossed her face.

"Are you gay?" What straight man would even think about saying that?

"No. I'm very in tune with what a woman wants." Ted clarified.

"Then why can't you tell that I want you out of my sight?" Becky moved around him to the driver's side of the car patiently waiting on Ted's smart remark.

"I guess I never thought that looking at me causes you pain," Ted turned towards her. "I'm just so damn good looking that it pains you knowing you'll never have this." Ted said gesturing to his body.

"Just shut up and get in the car, we're going to be late." Becky held in a laugh that was dying to escape. She wouldn't let him know she found him slightly entertaining.

**XX**

"**She is in trouble. My God! Somebody help this girl!" Jim Ross screamed into his headset. **

"**She shouldn't mess with Beth." Jerry took the defense of Beth Phoenix who was beating down on Becky, Santino not far away. **

"**OH MY GOD! It's Randy Orton! He's coming out to help!" **

"**Or take her out. You never know with him J.R." Everyone watched as Randy took out Santino and then Beth. He quickly got Becky out of the ring and half carried half supported her while walking up the ramp. **

"**I told you King, Randy Orton is smitten with her!" J.R exclaimed excitedly looking into the camera. **

"**I'm still not convinced. He must want something from her." **

"**Business is about to pick up. Our cameras are catching up to Randy and Becky in the back." J.R informed the audiences at home. The scene immediately went to the backstage area where Randy had his arm around Becky's waist supporting her so she didn't fall. **

"**Are you alright?" Randy asked after she was leaning against a wall. **

"**I'm fine. Santino took a cheap shot at my shoulder." Becky assured him, lightly rubbing her shoulder. **

"**I'll take care of him later. I don't want you to get hurt. Promise me you won't go back out there tonight, no matter what." Randy eyed her up trying to catch her gaze. It was now or never. **

"**Randy, no. Don't do it. You don't want me to get hurt, well I don't want you to get hurt either." Becky started rambling. Randy smiled and leaned in, slowly bringing his lips to hers. Becky stood there expectantly. **

"**Becky, can I get a quick interview with you?" Todd interrupted right before the kiss. You could hear the crowd booing and showing their support for the on screen couple. When the man yelled "cut" Becky immediately backed up. **

"So...I'll see you later then?" Becky asked hesitantly. Randy and her still weren't on the best terms.

"Sure. Later." With that he walked away.

Becky was thankful tonight was over for her, but what she wasn't looking forward to was next week. Her on screen romance with Randy would be heating up, and in just three weeks Cody was going to interfere in it causing problems. She had a gut feeling nothing was going to go as planned.

"You're the worst actress I think I've ever seen." Becky snapped out of her thoughts as an approaching figure caught her attention.

"Can't be as bad as your match was tonight." She retaliated.

"Oh but it was. I wasn't fooled for a minute."

"Go to hell Ted." She huffed and began walking away. Cody was done for the night and they were going to start traveling tonight. They had to be in Chicago tomorrow. It was only a four hour drive so they decided to do it tonight.

"Becky, as much as it saddens you. I'm not going to be riding with you to the next arena. Don't cry." Ted hollered at her retreating form, only to be answered with her middle finger.

She found Cody waiting near the exit door looking out the window. She took a minute to really look at him. Even she had to admit he looked good in jeans and a tight shirt. This man gave Randy and run for his money in the looks department too. There was only one thing about Cody that wasn't perfect;

His lisp.

It sometimes annoyed her, but at other times she found it quite endearing. When he said a word with multiple S's in it she had to actually stop herself from laughing. She'd have to ask him sometime to say Mississippi.

"Are you going to stare at me all night or are we going to leave?" Cody joked turning around to face her.

"How did you know it was me?" She was a little surprised. She didn't make any noise or say anything.

"Reflection in the window."

"Well I guess that explains it then Nimrod." Nimrod, she hadn't called him that in a while. He missed it.

"Don't think I didn't see you raping me with your eyes." Cody took the bag from her hand and they walked to the car.

"I'm not Batista."

"Could've fooled me for a minute back there." She shoved him lightly and laughed when he stumbled a bit.

"Hey Cody," She looked at him and hesitated a little. He looked at her silently asking her what. "Say Mississippi." He looked confused but said it anyhow.

Then she broke into an uncontrollable fit of giggles. He finally caught on after a minute.

"I liked you better when you were raping me with your eyes." Cody mumbled walking on as she continued laughing.


	14. Chapter 14: Free Falling

**A/N- My internet was out while I was writing this, but RAW is on, and the first match had me dying. For the record, I hate Ted and Cody's new entrance song. I liked the other version better. Oh, and this chapter kind of got a point across. I was thinking between 3 and 5 chapters to go for this. But by the time I'm done, that could be 20. **

**XX**

Her friendship with Randy seemed to be going down the drain, while Ken seemed to be slipping further and further away. There were some day she didn't talk to either of them. She couldn't even remember the last time all three of them were together in a room. Mondays they pretty much avoided each other. Ken wasn't mad at either of them, he was just preoccupied, plus he injured himself a week ago. Randy was avoiding both of them at all cost. The sad part of it all? Becky either didn't seem to notice or care.

"Are you trying to tell me that you prefer Spiderman over Batman?" Cody provided a good distraction for her, she didn't have time to notice Randy's absence.

"Spiderman has better powers. The whole climbing up the side of a wall thing? Amazing."

"But Cody, Batman has the Joker! And Harley!"

"So? Spiderman gets to kiss Kirsten Dunst." Cody smiled at the appalled look Becky was giving him.

"You know nothing about superheros, Nimrod."

"Obviously not, but I could kick your ass in Zelda any day." Cody retaliated. It was a Friday night, and they already had their house show. Both of them were leaving early the next morning to head home.

"I wouldn't go that far, I can hold my own at Zelda." Becky insisted.

"We'll see Wozniak, we'll see."

"We'll see Wozniak, we'll see." Becky mocked.

"Ten...nine...eight...seven...six.."

"What are you doing?" He just started counting out of nowhere. He just shook his head.

"Three....two...one..." Cody glanced at the door and frowned.

"What's going on?" She asked confused.

"He's late." Cody was still looking at the door.

"Who?"

"Ted. He always burst into the room at one in the morning." Cody explained. Becky immediately thought back to the houseshow and her conversation with Ted.

"_Becky, get your ass over here." Ted demanded, standing at the exit sign of the arena. _

"_What the hell do you want, Jackass?" She asked, slowly walking over to him much to his annoyance. _

"_I know you don't mean that. You know you want me." He smirked at her. _

"_Yeah, on Smackdown." _

"_Oh, that one hurt." Ted grabbed his chest dramatically. _

"_Did you want something, or is this just your way of talking to me?" _

"_Calm down toots, I'm not making any moves on you. That's Cody's job." _

"_TED! What do you want? I want to leave." _

"_I want you to want me, I need you to need me." Ted half sang half spoke. _

"_You are such an ass. I'm leaving." He grabbed her shoulder before she could walk away. _

"_Wait, wait. I really did want something." Ted said more seriously now._

"_Fine, what?" _

"_I have a meeting with the road agents in about twenty minutes, and then I'm getting food across the street. To make a long story short, I'm going to need Cody to come pick me up around twelve thirty." _

"_Why can't you drive yourself?" _

"_I rode with you two today, moron." _

"_Sure Teddy, I'll tell him." She said as sweet as possible. God how she hated this man. _

"_Good. I might make it worth your while later on." Ted raised his eye brows suggestively. _

"_No thank you. I prefer men who know what they are doing." _

"_Then why are you with Cody?"_

"_Fuck you."_

"_Anytime." He laughed as she roughly shoved him out of the way so she could leave. He must have touched a sore spot._

"Cody! You were supposed to pick Ted up an hour ago." Becky searched for her keys and tossed them to him.

"What? When? Where?"

"Ted needed a ride, twelve thirty, across from the arena. I forgot to tell you." She was rushing around looking for her shoes. It was pouring down rain outside and Ted was probably sitting out in this waiting for Cody.

"Okay, calm down. We'll leave now." They were in her car within ten minutes and on their way to the arena. It took a little longer to get there because of the rain, but they eventually made it. Cody put the car in park and both of them ran to the restaurant across the street. It was closed.

"Do you think he got a ride from someone else?" Becky asked, honestly worried.

"No, he would have called. He's not far away." Cody looked around, and there was nothing opened. He still knew Ted wasn't very far away.

"Gnnhrrh."

"Something is in that alley way. Go kill it." Becky stepped behind Cody and pointed to the alley where the noises were coming from.

"It's not an animal."

"Then what is it?"

"TED! I'm coming back there, and if you aren't dressed, you're dead." Cody announced loudly. They heard some movements and a moment later, Ted walked out, his shirt half unbuttoned, and his hair soaked, with a girl behind him.

"Ha, cute." Becky mumbled. She should have figured he'd be with a girl. She did have to admit, the way his hair curled slightly from being wet made him look good.

"Here's my number, call me." The blonde whispered into Ted's ear before walking away. Becky held back a laugh as the girl slapped Ted's ass. She wasn't very subtle.

"Have you been making out with that girl, who you don't even know, for an hour?" Cody asked.

"I think she's the one." Ted gazed after the girl who was walking away.

"What's her name?" Becky asked.

"It starts with a S." Ted said proudly.

"Good observation."

"You're late anyway, so shut up." Ted pointed out.

"Becky just informed me I was supposed to pick you up." Ted adverted his gaze to Becky who was trying to look innocent.

"Is this payback for coming on to you earlier?"

"You hit on her earlier? Why didn't you tell me?" Cody's last question was directed to both of them.

"Because it's Ted and he's gross."

"Because it's Becky and she's yours." Ted replied.

"She's not mine." Cody defended. Becky sighed, standing there as if they couldn't see her. She already knew to a point how Cody felt about her, so this conversation was not a surprise.

"Tell Randy that."

"Okay then, time to go. I'm tired." Becky intervened.

"Shotgun!" Ted ran to the passenger side of the car and got in, quickly buckling himself up so he wouldn't have to move.

"You can drive, I'll sit in the back." Cody offered.

"I'm not sitting next to him. If I sit in the back, I can at least annoy him." Cody laughed and opened the door for her. The drive back to the hotel basically consisted of Ted and Becky arguing, with Cody refusing to take sides.

If you would have asked her who she would be riding with two months ago, her answer would have automatically been Randy and Ken. She would have passed up her time with Cody and Ted for those two. Now? Well now she wasn't as sure. Cody was slowly replacing Randy's role, and Ted was taking over Ken's in her life. She really couldn't object to it either. Ted was actually growing on her. Cody was a different story though.

She was falling for him.


	15. Chapter 15: Hospital phone call says all

**A/N- This is to celebrate Becky throwing powder into a guys face and cutting a promo. Becky, this chapter contains very little "Codyness", but don't fear, there are a few "suggestive" jokes to make up for it. I'm thinking there are two chapters left of this, then it's over! **

**XXX**

Why is it when you are having a really good time, probably the best time you have in a long time, something goes wrong? It can never be anything small, that would only take a minute to fix or workout. No, it has to be something big that takes you across the country.

"_Randy's in the hospital."_

Becky got that call from John this morning. She was on her rare four days off, and was going out with some of her friends when she received the call. All John told her was that something went wrong during a house show, and they rushed Randy to the hospital. Becky figured it was a move gone wrong. Of course, she was on the next flight to Atlanta to see him. She arrived that night, all her previous plans forgotten. It didn't even occur to her until she got there that she hadn't talked to Randy in over two weeks.

She actually prolonged the visit to the hospital. He probably didn't want to see her. What kind of friend was she? She didn't even know if he was awake or still unconscious. She knew no one was there with him. WWE was back on the road, already out of Atlanta, and Vince wasn't going to let anyone stay with him. She knew his dad was unable to travel and his mom couldn't leave his dad. His sister was too young to travel by herself and his brother was probably in Europe training.

She was all he had.

And she wasn't even sure of that anymore.

**XX**

"Who are you looking for, Miss?" Becky turned to the voice of an older lady who appeared to be a nurse.

"Oh, Randy Orton."

"Are you family?" She immediately asked. Becky hesitated for a minute. They weren't going to let her back if she said she was a co-worker.

"I'm his fiancée." She quickly lied.

"Room 413." The nurse walked away and Becky scanned the room numbers as she walked by.

"Of course Randy had to have the room at the other end of the hospital." Becky mumbled to herself as she found his room. She lightly knocked on the door, preparing herself for what was on the other side. She frowned when she heard other voices in the room along with Randy's "come in." She pushed open the door and looked around the room, and felt like hitting herself.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Peterson." The other voice was that of a doctor. She should have known. She saw Randy staring at her, and immediately turned her head.

"I'm Becky." She shook his hand politely.

"I take it you are his fiancée?"

"No. I work with him."

"He is only allowed family visitors." Shit, she forgot what she told the nurse.

"Come on Doc, let her stay." Randy joked lightly.

"Fine. But only this time Randal." Becky watched as the Doctor finished talking to Randy, then left shortly afterwards. They both sat in silence for awhile. An awkward silence.

"So how ar.." She started, only to be cut off.

"Where's pretty boy?" His tone was cold, and she knew he was mad.

"Wherever Raw is, I assume."

"Is that why you are here, because he is working?"

"No Randy, actually, I'm supposed to be enjoying a vacation, but I get a call telling me you were in the hospital, so I catch a plane and come to see how you are." If he wanted to be a smartass, she could be one as well.

"That's what phones are for."

"Do you want me to leave?" She wasn't going to put up with this. He is being an unnecessary jerk. Randy didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"No."

"Then stop with the remarks." Becky demanded.

"Okay, I'll stop." He promised.

"Good, now tell me what happened." Becky pulled a chair up beside his bed. For the first time since she arrived, she took in his appearance. He had a bandage on his head, and his right arm was in a sling.

"JBL threw me out of the ring, and I did a nose dive of some sort over the top rope and landed on my head and shoulder."

"Why would he throw you out like that? You can't flip, you're too tall." Randy smiled, he knew this rant was coming.

"Before you go beat the hell out of him, it was my fault. I missed my landing. I was supposed to land on the ring apron." Randy explained.

"Way to mess up dumbass. So what did they say was wrong with you?"

"Mild concussion, sprained shoulder, and a bruised ego. The guys will never drop this."

"When can you go back on the road?"

"Next week." Randy answered simply. They sat in silence again, neither having anything to say. It didn't take long before the awkwardness was back. Becky sighed in relief when there was knock at the door. Whoever it was didn't wait for an answer.

"Trying to fly again, Randy? It didn't work when you were high, and it didn't work when you weren't."

"Fuck you Ken."

"That didn't work when you were high either." Ken joked, pulling a chair up to the other side of Randy.

"What are you doing here Anderson? Shouldn't you be with your wife?" Randy seemed to be in a much better mood with Ken here, Becky noticed.

"Promotional work. Haven't you heard? I'm a movie star."

"I should get a free copy of your movie. I did have to hear you practice your lines for countless hours." Becky sat back and let the two men have their moment. It's obvious they haven't talked in a while. It was hard to believe that just six months ago, she wouldn't be seen without either of them near her, now it was a rare occasion. She broke out of her thoughts when she noticed both of them staring at her.

"What?" She asked, neither in particular.

"We just said that its been a long time since we've all been together." Ken commented.

"And I see in all that time, you still chew your gum obnoxiously."

"And you still haven't lost your sarcasm."

"And I still haven't lost my looks." Randy added. Before Ken or Becky could say something, her phone started ringing.

"Aww, I bet that's lover boy." Ken said as if he was in High School again. Randy didn't find it funny.

"Shut up." Was her only reply. She didn't want to answer in the room, but leaving would be rude.

"Just answer it." Randy seemed to notice her conflicting thoughts.

"Hey Cody."

"..."

"No, he's fine."

"...."

"I fell asleep on the plane, sorry I didn't call."

"..."

"Yeah, I'll be at the show tomorrow."

"..."

"Did Ted just yell he missed me?"

"...."

"Well tell him to go to hell and that I hate him."

"..."

"I do not want his body."

"..."

"I'm going now, I'll call you later." She hung up her phone, laughing to herself in the process.

"Seems like we've been replaced Randy. And by the new guys, nonetheless."

"Who knew we were so easily replaced like that? Who knew our bond was so weak." Randy added dramatically.

"I guess true love will prevail."

"I guess we'll have to settle for cards of birthdays and Christmas."

"Okay, both of you stop. It's not like that." Becky intervened on their little conversation, trying not to blush.

"Oh? So you and Cody aren't dating?" Ken asked.

"No."

"So they weren't his brains I saw earlier?"

"What?" Now she was confused.

"The brains that you fucked out of him." Randy busted out laughing at Ken's lame joke and Becky's face turned cherry red.

"That was not funny. Stop laughing Randy." She slapped Ken on the head and sent daggers to Randy.

"I need more gum. I'll be back."

"I hope you choke." Becky called after him.

"Like Cody choked you." Ken shut the door before she could find anything to throw at him.

"I think I need to tell you something." Randy stopped laughing and sounded serious.

"What's that?" She didn't know if she wanted to know the answer.

"I've been seeing a woman for a few weeks now, and I think it's getting serious." He confided.

"That's great Randy. About time you settled down." She ignored the feeling in her stomach. It was jealousy and much as it was the sense that he was hers. She didn't want to share, but she knew that wasn't fair.

"Well, I know you've been after me for months now, and figured this would stop you."

"More like other way around."

"True. But I realized it was a possessive feeling, not a romantic feeling."

"Then why were you so mad at me?" Becky asked.

"You've been hanging out with Cody and Ted, it's like you have no time for Ken and I." She wasn't use to him being so open or emotional.

"Ken is married, he doesn't go out anymore. And you have been so distant, Cody has been there for me when it seemed like I had no one."

"I say we put it all behind us. You're still my best friend."

"Oh God Randy, that was so mushy. Stop it."

"It was, wasn't it? I think it's the meds they have me on." They were both more at ease with each other now. Things could finally go back to normal, with a few exceptions.

"I really should be heading out. I need to catch my flight." She glanced at the clock and knew she had to be leaving with in the next few minutes.

"Just answer me one question, truthfully." Great, they were back to being serious.

"Sure." She was almost reluctant to answer.

"Do you love him?" She didn't even have to ask who 'him' was. She knew. She also knew he knew the answer to the question.

"I think so." She admitted.

"Have you told him?"

"Randy, I've been nothing but a bitch to him, minus a few months. He wouldn't care."

"You're wrong. He would. He loves you too. Even I noticed it."

"I doubt it."

"Becky, how many guys have you fell for since I've known you?"

"None." She answered without thinking about it.

"So I'd say this one means something." Randy smirked at his own intelligence. He loved making a point.

"I got one question for you." She changed the subject.

"Her name is Sam." Randy said before she asked anything.

"So? That wasn't my question."

"Fine, then what?"

"How did Ken get back here without any trouble?" She knew Ken got back smoothly or else he would have bitched about it.

"He's a movie star now."


	16. Chapter 16: In the arms of another man

**A/N- Becky, the first part of this is payback, and you will understand what I mean when you read it. Also, just as I was about to IM you and ask you what color Cody's hair was, YOU DECIDED TO GO TO SLEEP. So I said black, but it could be brown, I really have no idea. One chapter left! Enjoy-I hope. **

**XX**

"Absolutely not."

"If you want my help Rebecca, you will say it."

"I'm not saying it Ted."

"Then I am not helping you." Ted stood up as if he was going to leave the room.

"Wait." Becky stopped him, unaware of the huge smirk on his face.

"Yes?"

"I'll say it."

"Good, get on with it." Ted sat back down and faced her expectantly.

"Your ass is not huge." Becky mumbled.

"And....." Ted coaxed.

"It is actually quite nice and firm. The perfect size." Becky added, blushing slightly. She hated this man. Nothing would ever change that.

"Was that so hard?" Ted smiled, knowing how much it got to her when she had to ask for help.

"Yes, it actually was. Now are you going to help me or not?"

"Sure, though you don't need my help." Ted informed her.

"I can't think of anything." Becky confessed.

"All you have to do is tell him, and he'll be putty in your hands."

"That will never work." Ted winced, she had her pouty face on, which meant she was going to tear up to get her own way any moment now.

"I know Cody better than anyone is the world, trust me when I tell you this." Ted moved to sit next to her, and put his arm around her shoulders.

"No." Ted laughed and pulled her closer to him. He felt bad for her, but there was really no way he could help her.

"What the hell dude?" Two heads jerked up at the sound of a third voice in the room. Cody.

"It's not what it looks like." Ted immediately pulled his arm away and stood up.

"I told you NOT to try and sleep with her." Cody shouted.

"I wasn't trying to sleep with her." Ted insisted. What was he supposed to do? Tell Cody that he was helping Becky find a way to tell him she loved him?

"I'm not a complete idiot Ted, I know what I saw." Cody was angry, and Becky had no idea why. Ted did.

"No, you obviously don't know what you saw, or you wouldn't be acting like this." Ted began shouting too.

"I've never asked you for anything, just this, and you can't even do that."

"You don't know what you are talking about."

"You mean you don't have a problem keeping your dick in your pants?" They were nose and nose right now, and Becky knew at any moment, for some reason or another, one of them was going to get hit.

"Enough! Both of you stop it. Cody, we were just joking around, there was nothing more to it." Becky finally had enough and stood up, wedging herself in between the two men.

"I know him Becky, he was up to something." Cody insisted.

"No Cody, he wasn't. I know he wasn't. We were just talking."

"That's how it always starts! He just wants to talk. I've seen him win women over, and he was doing it to you, even after I told him not to." Cody looked from Becky, to Ted, and back to Becky again.

"What would it matter if he did? I'm single, he's single. Would it matter if I would sleep with him?"

"It's...you're...I told him not to!"

"But why?" Becky asked again, aware that Ted was no longer directly behind her.

"It doesn't matter why. I asked him not to, so he shouldn't have."

"He didn't!" Becky screamed at him. He was just as stubborn as Randy was. They refused to believe the truth.

"You don't talk to me." Cody told her, then switched his attention to Ted, "And you don't bother me again." That was the final words out of Cody as he left the room.

"Why the hell is he so mad?" Becky turned around to face Ted, who wasn't saying a word.

"Like I said, he loves you." With that Ted also left the room, in dire need of alcohol and a blonde 'friend'.

**~*~*~***

"Want me to kick his ass?" Was the first thing out of Randy's mouth after Becky told him what happened.

"You're in the hospital, thousands of miles away." Becky reminded him, and herself. Ken was MIA as always, she had no idea where Ted was, though she had a good idea, and she hasn't seen Cody since the previous night.

"Actually, I'm in the arena."

"WHAT? Where?" Randy laughed quietly at the eagerness in her voice. She must be bored. As he was about to respond, he saw the black haired man they were talking about.

"I have to go. I see pretty boy and I think I need to have a talk with him." Randy eyed the young man up who didn't seem to notice him.

"Who? Cody? Don't hur...." Becky began to warn him, but was cut off by Randy hanging up.

"Cody!" Randy caught his attention, and realized he was reading over Raw's script for the night.

"Hey man, how are you doing?" Cody asked, genuinely concerned.

"Fine. No wrestling for awhile, but I'm good for a promo or two."

"Are they putting our storyline on hold?"

"Becky's going to choose you while I'm 'away', and when I come back I'll seek revenge." Cody nodded his head, flipping through the script to see if he had anything to do tonight.

"Cool." Who says cool? It's 2009 for crying out loud. What did Becky see in him? Randy shrugged off his inner thoughts and focused.

"Speaking of Becky, we need to talk." Randy's voice changed, it became more serious and darker. Cody visibly gulped.

"About?"

"Lets just put it this way, Cody. You make her cry again, and I'm going to cut your dick off and shove it down your throat." He warned. Cody winced, he made Becky cry?

"But she was with Ted." Was Cody's only rebuttal.

"No asshole, she wasn't. She doesn't want your moronic friend, you misread what was going on, and probably ruined two of your friendships." Randy shoved him out of the way and walked past, having no desire to listen to Cody make up an excuse.

**~*~*~*~**

"Moronic friend?" Ted questioned.

"I'm here trying to apologize, and you are questioning what Randy said?" Cody asked in disbelief.

"Did he say "Your good looking moronic friend?" Or maybe "Your moronic friend who is good looking?" Ted asked again. The sad part; he wasn't joking.

"He called you a moron. Get over it. Now shut the fuck up."

"What a way to apologize." Ted muttered.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" Cody was puzzled. If he were Ted, he'd never speak to him again.

"You overreacted in the name of love."

"Are you high?" Cody wouldn't put it past him. He did see Kendrick hanging around earlier.

"No."

"I'm leaving now. I'll catch up with you after the show."

"I'm not the one you should be catching up with." Ted yelled after him, not taking his eyes off the picture of himself in the magazine wearing a hoody.

"I get to see her in ten minutes for a backstage promo." Cody mumbled. He didn't want to face her, he was a dick to her.

"Talk to her." Ted told him.

"She hates me."

"How's that saying go?...oh yeah.."Love distills desire upon the eyes, love brings bewitching grace into the heart." Ted quoted.

"What the hell man?"

"You'll be this wise one day Cody, like when you're twenty four."

"Bye Ted."

"Go get your girl man."


End file.
